


Big News

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton YouTuber/Band Au [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Announcements, BUT ALSO HAPPY, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, Thomas is sad, alexander is clingy, celebration, herc and laf are parents, how tf do i tag lol, i love, i love these boys, important announcement about the band, james and angie are finally together, john makes a confession, talks about dropping out, the boys are famous lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: The boys get an offer.Angelica and James announce something.John confesses.Thomas is sad but also proud and happy.Hercules and Lafayette are parental friends.





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all i have a headache and i’m going blind bc i’ve been wearing my contacts for hours  
> also none of this is very accurate with the way touring and record labels work so i’m sorry LOL  
> also i’m prefacing this, again, i did make their band name 5sos because they are my favorite band and i thought it’d be cool to incorporate two of my favorite things?  
> this is gonna be two chapters btw i think it’s better that way

Alexander didn’t know what he had been expecting. 

They were about halfway through their first period classes, Alexander was working on the worksheet his trigonometry teacher had provided the class with. Thomas sat next to him, also working on the same sheet. They were partners in class, so they occasionally spoke to check something (and to flirt, only to get in trouble by their teacher.)

They were both sophomores now, the year just started. It was probably the fourth week of school at this point. But Alexander really didn’t know this would happen  _today._

There was a call from the office.

”Alexander? Are you here?” Their teacher called and his head perked up.

”Here!” He raised his hand and the teacher nodded. “Go down to the office, your father is here to pick you up.”

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Thomas, who shrugged in response. “Kay..” he mumbled and gathered his stuff, shoving them in his bag. He leaned down and pecked Thomas’ lips, getting lectured for doing so by his teacher, he mumbled a quick goodbye to his teacher then headed out.

Alexander rushed down the stairs to the main office of his school. He walked in to see his father, along with John’s, Lafayette’s mom, and Hercules’ mom. They were all conversing as they waited for their kids, and Alexander just happened to be the first one there.

Alexander cleared his throat and each of the parents turned around and smiled at him simultaneously. It was quite creepy, actually. 

Lafayette’s mom was the first to speak. “Alex, honey.” She smiled at him and went to hug him. He returned the hug and he smiled at her. 

“How are you?” He asked and she said she was okay. “So.. why are you picking me up?” He questioned, turning to his father.

George smiled. Alexander was starting to get freaked out at how much everyone was smiling. Sure, it was a good thing that everybody was happy, but it was a little frightening. “Hercules’ car is in the shop right now.. and Lafayette notified us about a touring company.” He explained, his grin growing. “He said they wanted to meet with you and the only meeting day available was today at 12 pm, so we all collectively decided it was best for all of us to just pick you up. I will be taking you all to the meeting.”

Alexander’s jaw dropped. Touring company? They were signed to a record label already, so they did have a few songs out. Their EP,  _Somewhere New,_ had just been released. They had a few gigs, but a  _tour?_ That was shocking.

”O-oh?” He questioned. That was the only thing he could manage to get out. 

———

All of the boys eventually got there, then they all headed out. They all piled into George’s car, headed to a McDonalds in the area, got some lunch, and then headed to the address Lafayette provides them with. Alexander had his hand intertwined with John’s, his leg was shaking and he couldn’t calm his anxiety. John usually helped him.

He didn’t know  _what_ exactly he was stressing about. He just knew he was extremely anxious and couldn’t stop his anxiety. 

Once they arrived at the building, they all stepped out of the car and walked inside, George went along with them. He waited outside of the room as the boys went into the meeting room and Alexander sat down, biting his lip. The four all shared a nervous look, all of them feeling extremely scared and not knowing why. They saw a man dressed in a suit come into the room.  _He looks important_ Alexander thought to himself. 

The man sat down and he clasped his hands together, looking at the four boys in front of him. “Which one of you is Lafayette? The person I emailed.” Lafayette raised his hand in response and said “Me, sir.” softly. The man nodded and reached over to shake his hand. 

“So,” the man cleared his throat. “My name is Samuel Seabury, and I am here representing live nation touring company. I am the head of the company, and I was interested in working with you guys on a tour. I hear you’re currently signed to your own label?” He questioned and Alexander nodded.

”Yes sir, my name is Alexander Hamilton, by the way.” He coughed and John giggled, earning a slap on the leg from Hercules. 

“Well,” Samuel smiled at him. “We work hand in hand with Modest! management.” he spoke. “We know you’ve went on tour for about a month around New York, Pennsylvania, and Jersey, correct?” He asked and John nodded. 

Samuel nodded at him. “We have a huge offer for you.” He said and Hercules raised an eyebrow. “Alongside with working on your first album, as I hear you currently are, how would you like to go on tour with one direction?”

Lafayette was the first to speak.

”ONE DIRECTION?! YOU’RE KIDDING! I  _love_ One Direction.” He squealed and Hercules chuckled and put a hand over his. “Calm down, babe.” 

Samuel smiled at that. 

Being the leader of the band, Alexander decided to speak on behalf of them. “Depending on how long the tour is, I think we’d love to. Yeah?” He turned to all of the boys and they all nodded in agreement. “How long will the tour be? We will be provided with things, such as hotels and such, correct?” He asked and Lafayette sort of smirked at how formal Alexander was being.

Samuel nodded and explained everything they would be provided with. 

“The tour is going to be 10 months and it will start in January.” 

Alexander’s jaw dropped.  _Ten months? That’s so long._

How would any of them be okay with being away from their families for this long? It was so scary, they were all terrified but also excited at the same time. 

“I think we should get back to you by the end of this week, does that sound okay?” Hercules offered and Samuel nodded. “Sounds good, you have my email and my number.” 

And with that, they were dismissed. 

They all walked out in complete silence, taking in what they had just heard.

They’d been offered to tour with one direction. Not only that, but for  _ten months._

Alexander couldn’t wait to tell Thomas.

———

It was a Friday afternoon when all of the boys decided collectively they’d get back to Samuel and tell all of their friends. They all spoke to their families about this, all of them deciding it was a once in a lifetime offer and they could do online school. The boys headed back to the same building in Hercules’ car after school after they’d called Samuel the night before. They signed papers and did all of the needed procedures and everything was finalized. 

They were really doing this.

The boys went to each of their respective houses and updated their parents, all of them were super supportive and happy about this. Who wouldn’t be? Their sons were only 15 - 18 years old and they were about to take on the world. 

Alexander headed to his room and opened up his group chat with all of his friends. 

 **gremlin boy:** hArry pOtter marathon tonight? we’ve got news :~) i’ll provide all of the snacks promise 

 **thomas the tank engine:** 1) never use that face again 2) i’m down 3) you are the snack ;;;) 

 **peg leg:** gross i just threw up in my mouth because of you two. but i’m down,  the girls and i will be there at 6 or so 

 **games medison:** i’m in, see y’all then 


	2. I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander tells Thomas he’s leaving for 10 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m in english and i’m super tired but the period doesn’t start until 8 and i have 5 minutes sitting in this classroom so yeah hi what’s up y’all  
> this is gonna have a third chapter as well

Alexander was preparing the basement for all of his friends to come over for the movie marathon. He had snacks lined up on the ground and two bowls full of popcorn. Juice, soda, and water were on the tables and he had blankets and pillows all over the ground and couches. Alexander heard his phone ring and he checked the caller I.D. and saw it said  **thomas the tank engine.** He smiled and picked it up. It was about 5, but he knew Thomas was coming over early. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Thomas smiled and he could hear it through the phone. Alexander blushed hearing Thomas use that pet name. “I’m outside.” 

“Coming, baby.” Alexander mumbled back and he put his phone down and headed upstairs. He told his dad to just let in the rest of the group since he was going to be staying in the living room. Alexander opened the door for Thomas, beaming up at him. He noticed Thomas was wearing that sweatshirt that Alexander loved to steal (and Thomas was sure he’d steal it again.) Alexander wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face into Thomas’ chest, pressing a kiss to it. Thomas rested his chin on his head and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Thomas closed his eyes, taking in the small moment he had with Alexander before all of their friends arrived. Alexander took his hand and mumbled “Come on, I have to tell you something.” Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and mumbled an “Okay.” following Alexander down into his basement. 

Alexander hopped onto the couch and patted the space next to him. Thomas sat down next to him, then put his legs up on the couch and pulled Alexander between them. Alexander shut his eyes and inhaled, leaning his head back. He didn’t know how exactly to tell Thomas. He was contemplating on different ways for the past few days. He knew Thomas would be proud, but he was also afraid he’d leave him when he found out. He loved Thomas. Sure, he didn’t admit it to him yet. He didn’t want Thomas to know yet. But he also didn’t want Thomas to leave him because he was going to be away for 10 months. He wasn’t sure when he would come back to New York. 

“Alexander?” Thomas questioned softly, hand carding through his hair. Alexander felt Thomas press a soft kiss to the nape of his neck and Alexander smiled and held Thomas’ hand. “Yeah?” Alexander whispered and looked up at him. “You said you need to tell me something, lovie. What’s wrong?” He asked and rubbed his thumb against Alexander’s stomach. 

Alexander went to speak but stopped and bit his lip. Thomas sighed.

”So, the one time you shut up is the one time I  _actually_ ask you to speak?” Thomas joked and Alexander elbowed him, earning a small “ouch.”

”I-it’s just,” he started. “It’s hard to say.” He whispered and Thomas pulled away, sitting so he was facing him. He took Alexander’s hands in his own and he looked him in the eyes. 

Thomas saw the slight anxiety in Alexander’s eyes and he leaned forward to kiss him. Alexander melted into the kiss and he sighed against his lips then pulled back. “I-Thomas?” Alexander mumbled and Thomas looked at him.

”We’re-We’re going to be touring.” 

Thomas’ jaw dropped and his eyes widened, his lips curled up into a smile and he grabbed Alexander and pulled him into a super tight hug. “Tour? Baby, that’s amazing!” Thomas squealed and Alexander pressed his face against Thomas’ neck.

”For ten months.” Alexander mumbled against his neck and Thomas’ grip loosened. He let it sink in for a second. _Ten months?_ That was so long. Thomas felt his heart sink into his stomach. He couldn’t describe his feelings. He was proud? But at the same time, he was upset. He felt selfish for feeling like this, but he just didn’t want Alexander to leave for that long. He knew if it was 10 months, Alexander would have to leave school too. How would he survive without Alexander with him at lunch? During his math class? He felt like Alexander was his other half, he didn’t want to let that go.

On the other hand, he knew this was his dream. He knew that Alexander loved the band so much and that he wanted to take on the world with them. He loved the smile he saw on Alexander’s face during his performances. He wanted to see that all the time, even if it meant he wouldn’t see him for a long time.

His heart ached with sadness but also with happiness. He loved Alexander, he wanted him to be happy. Thomas thought for a second about breaking up before the tour, but then he quickly decided it would be painful for the both of them to do that. 

“Baby,” Thomas started, only now realizing he had a tear running down the side of his cheek. Alexander reached up and wiped it away, kissing his nose. “I’m proud of you. Whatever you do, I’m supporting you, okay?” He whispered, feeling more tears fall. Alexander nodded, now feeling a lump in his throat. He let a tear fall as well and he gave Thomas a weak smile. 

“I have to leave you.” Alexander’s voice broke and he let the tears flow. “And-and I don’t want to. We’re going away for 10 months, Thomas. T-ten months, I won’t see you for that long.” He mumbled. “I’m doing homeschool in that time.” He spoke softly and he climbed back into Thomas’ lap, facing him. “I- not seeing you every day is going to kill me.” His voice got higher, signaling he was going to cry more and Thomas just held him and buried his face into Alexander’s hair.

Thomas cried freely at this point, feeling his heart ache at the thought. “When do you leave?”

”January.”

”That’s-that’s far.” Thomas stuttered. “We can make the best of what time we have, and it’ll just make seeing each other worth while when you get home.” Thomas tried to lighten the mood, but Alexander just cried more.

”Baby, you’re going to be following your dreams. It’s okay,” Thomas felt his voice crack and he hugged Alexander tight. “I’m going to be here when you come home, I promise. It-it’s going to be hard, but we can do it.” Thomas whispered and Alexander nodded. 

“While I’m off chasing my dreams, sailing around the world,” Alexander cupped Thomas’ cheek. “Please know that I’m yours to keep, my beautiful boy.” He spoke and kissed Thomas on the lips. “I don’t care how many other people there are, because I know you’re going to say there will be other people. I’m yours, I always have been and I always will be.” Alexander cleared his throat and he wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck, resting his forehead on Thomas’ own. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Alexander spoke up.

“I-Thomas?” Alexander mumbled. Thomas looked into his eyes and hummed in response. 

Alexander went to speak but his voice caught in his throat. 

He didn’t know if he should say it now.

”Alexander, speak baby.” Thomas sniffles and Alexander chuckled and looked away.

He looked back at Thomas and he gave him a weak smile. 

“I-I love you. I love you, Thomas Jefferson, I love you so much. You’re such an arrogant asshole, but I love you.” Alexander sniffled. “I always will love you, okay?”

Thomas stayed silent. Thomas said nothing and instead, he tackled Alexander in a loving kiss. 

“I love you too.” Thomas whispered as he pulled away and Alexander leaned his forehead against Thomas’. 

“I won’t leave you, okay? No matter what, I’m always right here.” Alexander mumbled and patted Thomas’ chest, who snorted in response because  _that was so cheesy._

“I love you so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me:  
> insta: kvrishmaxo  
> twit: kvrishma


	3. Announcements and Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys tell everybody  
> Squad sleepover™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for this story! it was a cute, short, but important story. it has a lot to do with the longer story in this series, so stay tuned. also yes, eventually Thomas will be a YouTuber.

Alexander and Thomas were still cuddling on the couch by the time their friends started arriving. They had both calmed down from their crying, now they just held each other and talked and giggled with each other like they always did. One by one, all of their friends piled into the basement. All of them were wearing their pajamas, just in case they ended up spending the night. 

Alexander greeted each of their friends with hugs and then crawled back to lay between Thomas’ legs on the couch. He laid his head back against his stomach and Eliza cooed at them while Peggy gagged. 

“Shut up, Pegs, you’re like that with-“

”Angie!” Peggy cut her off with a slap on the arm, her face bright red. John also had a blush dusting his cheeks and Angelica chuckled at both of them. 

“They’re shy.”

”So are you and James.” Hercules shrugged and James rolled his eyes.

”We’re dating already, so no we aren’t shy.” James said without missing a beat and Thomas’ jaw dropped to the ground.

 Angelica slapped his arm earning a monotone “ow, that hurt so much.” and she rolled her eyes. “We weren’t going to tell you guys yet, but  _somebody_ can’t keep a secret.” She playfully glared at James who smiled at her.

”I’m shocked he even made a move.” Thomas mumbled and Lafayette chuckled in response.

Alexander pulled away from Thomas and looked at John, Lafayette, and Hercules. They all saw his questioning look and they each nodded and Alexander smiled.

”Guys,” he started. “We have, like, huge news.” Alexander smiled at them all and Thomas smiled, already knowing that the news was. 

Eliza furrowed her eyebrows. All of their friends had been out of the know all week long, so they were all unsure of what this could even be. 

John giggled at Peggy, who looked extremely confused and was looking at John for an explanation. 

“Guys,” Hercules started and Lafayette finished. “We are going on a tour!” 

Angelica was the first to react.

”What?” She squealed and smiled widely, hugging the four of them and everybody started to squeal as well, talking about how excited they were. 

“You hid this from me?” Eliza turned to Alexander and he shrugged. “Maybe.” He smirked and she pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, Alexander.”

”We aren’t finished.” He mumbled and pulled away from her. “We’re touring with one direction.” he mumbled excitedly Eliza pulled back as soon as he said that and she screamed.

”TELL LOUIS I LOVE HIM.” Peggy yelled and Angelica rolled her eyes.

”Fangirls.” Her and James mumbled simultaneously. 

After excitedly speaking about the situation, they all decided to finally watch the movie. Alexander went upstairs just to get some more snacks (also to start making mac and cheese since Thomas and James decided they wanted some.) 

Thomas followed Alexander upstairs, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he stirred the pot.

”I’m proud of you.” Thomas mumbled and Alexander smiled. 

“Thank you.”

———

The rest of the night was spent with teasing each other about their relationships. (Oh, and John finally told Peggy he liked her, and she kissed him in front of everybody.) 

At around 11:30 or so, they all slowly started falling asleep after quoting the movies from memory and laughing nonstop.

Alexander and Thomas were left awake, laying on the couch together. Thomas was carding his hand through Alexander’s hair and Alexander was starting to fall asleep. Thomas smiled and kissed his temple, mumbling “sleep, sweetheart.” 

Alexander fell asleep slowly against Thomas who just looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled.

”I’m yours to keep, my beautiful boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me!  
> insta: kvrishmaxo  
> twit: kvrishma

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me!  
> insta: kvrishmaxo  
> twit: kvrishma


End file.
